1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a solid electrolytic capacitor having a solid electrolyte layer of a conductive polymer.
2. Background Art
With a rise in the speed of electronic instruments and the frequency therefor, capacitors low in ESR (Equivalent Series Resistance) and large in capacity have been strongly desired.
As such a capacitor, a solid electrolytic capacitor has been developed, in which a conductive polymer is used as a solid electrolyte of a capacitor element.
PTL 1 discloses a manufacturing method in which, at the time of forming a solid electrolyte layer of a conductive polymer: in order to form an inner layer of the solid electrolyte layer, a step of applying a conductive polymer solution and then drying the solution is repeated plural times; next, a solution obtained by mixing p-toluenesulfonic acid with 1,10-diaminodecane in ethanol is applied as a crosslinking agent, and then the solution is dried; and further a solution of a conductive polymer is used to form an outer layer of the solid electrolyte layer. The literature further discloses that the use of such a crosslinking agent makes it possible that an end of the resultant capacitor element is satisfactorily coated with the outer layer, without the outer layer being locally peeled away, to decrease initial ESR of this element.